


H is for happy

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [8]
Category: Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Jenna contemplates her feelings on life.





	H is for happy

Jenna Hunterson was Jenna Parker again. Her daughter shared her last name, and there was no sign of past blemishes to be seen.

Owning a pie shop wasn't all that easy, but Jenna and her staff were a family. They stuck together through the hard times and celebrated the good times.

Occasionally she'd remember Dr. Pomatter and wonder "what if", but mostly she'd look back at that time as a stepping stone to this time.

She waited until Lulu was ten to start seriously dating again, finally ready to start fresh.

There was no doubt about it. She was happy.


End file.
